Inokori Sensei
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Sensei no koto suki desuka? / Sebenarnya Jauh dari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya untukmu. Hatiku merindukanmu.


**Inokori Sensei**

 **Rated: T**

 **Vocaloid & Music © Yamaha Corp, Crypton Future Media and Honey Works**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, Kegajean Tingkat Maximal, , dll**

 **Np: Ceritanya ku ubah sedikit, dari pada aslinya yang malah keliatan kaya Humu :*.**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **RnR Please...**

"Murid-murid, apakah kalian menyukai sensei?"

"Ha'i!" 

Pertanyaan sepele di lontarkan Len selaku guru sastra dan wali kelas di kelas ini. Cukup sering guru paling _friendly_ menurut kebanyakan murid menanyakan hal tersebut dan sudah di pastikan juga bahwa jawabannya pasti 'iya', toh seluruh murid di sekolah menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua karna terlihat dari pandangan Len sekarang, seorang siswi berambut _honey blonde_ tidak mengangkat tangan seperti yang lain dan hal itu membuat guru shota itu menghela nafas.

"Bagi yang tidak mengangkat tangannya." Kata Len seraya menunjuk gadis honey blonde disana. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah."

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat tanganmu? Apa kau membenciku, Kagami-san?"

"Huh? Kau pikir aku perduli dengan pertanyaan menyebalkanmu itu?"

Bel sekolah sudah berdentang sejak tadi tapi Rin selaku orang yang tidak di perbolehkan pulang hanya karna pertanyaan konyol gurunya pun harus terjebak di dalam ruang itu. Jujur saja, dia ingin cepat pulang dan menikmati drama korea kesukaannya, bukan berdiri disini untuk mendengar ocehan terpopuler di sekolah terlebih, apa- apaan pandangan matanya yang membuat bertambah kesal itu.

"Jangan selalu memandangku seperti anak kecil seenaknya, dasar shota!" Rin benar- benar tak suka cara pandangan Len saat ini.

"Kau dan aku berbeda oke? Karna aku orang dewasa." Kata Len menanggapi perbincangan mereka. "Tabun." Sambungnya dengan suara sekecil mungkin seraya menatap ke bawah.

"Jangan coba- coba untuk berdalih dariku! Dan aku bukan anak kecil! Jangan meremehkanku!" Bentak Rin yang sebenarnya memang jauh dari kata sopan.

Len menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ketidak senangan Rin saat ini. "Terlalu sulit untuk ku kendalikan hmm?" Jawab Len dengan santai yang sepertinya malah menambah kekesalan Rin saat ini. Melihat Rin yang seakan seperti gunung meletus membuat Len tertawa kecil.

Rin menarik nafas untuk menenangkan kepalanya. "Maaf ya, sudah merendahkanmu tapi ini sudah selesai." Kata Rin yang segera berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Murid-murid, apakah kalian menyukai sensei?"

"Ha'i!"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sepertinya lumrah di tanyakan pun tetap membuat seluruh siswa di kelas itu beramai- ramai mengangkat tangan dan menjawab kata 'iya' dan hal itu membuat Len tersenyum senang. Meski pertanyaan itu sudah biasa di perdengarkan tapi masih ada saja siswa yang tidak mengangkat tangan bahkan memang hanya selalu dia hingga membuat Len menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Dan untuk seseorang yang tidak mengangkat tangannya..." Len memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi ya?"

.

Brak!

"Apa- apaan ini?! Kenapa hanya karna tidak mengangkat tangan saja aku harus di panggil huh?"

Suara bentakan di sertai pukulan meja benar- benar menyeimbangi suasana panas di ruangan itu. Rin tak tau bagaimana jalan pikiran guru di hadapannya ini, padahal masalahnya tidak berat tapi kenapa harus di tahan saat pulang sekolah. Tunggu, sepertinya masalah ini akan berat jika di ingat sifat kurang ajar Rin saat ini.

"Aku membencimu sensei! Kau tak bisa menyebut ini persahabatan!" Kata Rin seraya menggebrak meja

Len menghela nafas melihat tingkah kurang ajar Rin. "Benar, sepertinya kebanyakan memang seperti itu. Kau menang." Kata Len menanggapi perkataan Rin.

"Kau pikir dengan menunjukan sisi baikku padamu maka akan menjadi hal yang mengagumkan untukmu?! Aku tidak akan mengerjakan hal memuakan seperti itu!" Len melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada melihat pemberontakan yang Rin lakukan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang humm?" Tantang Len yang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri atas tindakan kurang ajar Rin. "Mengulurkan tangan meminta belas kasihan seperti dulu gadis kecil?" Sambung Len yang semakin menyulutkan emosi.

Mendengar perkataan Len, Rin pun mendekat ke arah pemuda itu lalu menarik sis baju Len dengan emosi. "Jangan pernah coba memanggilku anak kecil semuamu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Aku dan kau tidak jauh berbeda mengerti?" Kata Rin.

Len menepis tangan Rin. "Buktikan kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Tantang Len yang membuat Rin kebingungan.

Sebuah pemikiran pun terlintas di otak Rin yang mungkin bisa membuktikan bahwa dia sudah dewasa. "A-aku tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta." Jawab Rin dengan wajah yang cukup memerah. "Jadi aku sudah dewasa!"

"Tabun." Sambungnya dengan suara kecil.

Melihat tingkah Rin saat ini malah membuat Len menatapnya datar dan bosan. "Hentikan sikap sok kuatmu itu." Kata Len.

"Aku tidak berakting!"

"Aku bisa melihat segalanya dari topeng di wajahmu itu, bodoh." Kata Len yang membuat Rin geram.

"Terserah! Tapi yang jelas aku sudah dewasa jadi jaga jarak dariku, Mengerti?"

.

Membuat marah Rin, benar- benar bukan niat Len terlebih ia sangat mengenal siswi yang satu ini. Dalam diam Len menatap keluar jendela kantornya, sosok Rin yang kini tengah berbincang ria dengan sesekali memberikan sebuah tingkah konyol hingga teman- temannya tertawa malah membuat pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu. Rindu, dia sangat rindu masa- masa dulu saat dirinya selalu bersama dengan orang yang di cintai dan ini benar- benar membuat Len sedih.

"Apa kalian menyukai guru kalian?" Ucap Len pada apa pun di hadapannya yang kini berubah seakan ke adaan di dalam kelas.

" _Ha'i"_

Suara- suara dari para muridnya terdengar jelas di pendengarannya namun tetap, suara yang begitu ia rindu tak ada disana.

.

.

.

"Teman- teman, apa kalian menyukai guru kita ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang biasa di ajukan kini terlontar lagi namun dengan orang yang berbeda. Bukan Len yang bertanya saat ini malah dia lah yang menjadi bahan pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan dia membuat sesi tanya jawab seperti ini tapi gadis di sampingnya ini memaksa jadi apa daya pemuda itu.

"Ha'i" Jawaban serentak teman- temannya membuat Rin geram.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau akan mengaku kalah dan ikut mengangkat tangan?!"

Brak!

"Jangan berharap aku melakukannya!"

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Len hanya terdiam di ruang guru seraya melihat keluar jendela. Hal ini telah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa minggu ini dan sesuatu yang ia perhatikan tak lain adalah gadis honey blonde di halaman sekolah. Len memperhatikan senyum dan tingkah Rin yang membuat teman- temannya tertawa, entah kenapa perasaan rindu dengan masa- masa seperti itu kini menyerang hatinya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya menginginkan hal itu juga. Tapi, masa lalunya tak pernah berakhir indah karna selama jumlah pertemanan semakin meningkat maka disitulah semua akan berakhir secara perlahan.

Duak!

"Sial!"

Kenyataan yang pahit. Ia benar- benar tak ingin kehilangannya.

.

"Murid- murid, apa kalian menyukai sensei?"

"Ha'i"

Lagi dan lagi, Len menanyakan pertanyaan itu dan melihat respon Rin namun tetap, gadis itu tak mengangkat tangannya. Len memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas menormal emosinya.

"Apa kalian menyukai kelas sastra klasik kalian?"

"Ha'i"

Len kembali memperhatikan respon Rin yang tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Gadis itu benar- benar tak mengangkat tangan sedikit pun bahkan sekarang pandangan matanya yang datar seakan mengatakan 'Orang yang tidak mengacungkan tangannya hanya aku bukan?'. Sungguh Len hanya mengharapkan gadis itu bukan yang lain.

"Aku harap kau tetap disini sepulang sekolah Kagami-san."

.

"Apa kau membenciku sensei?"

Di kelas itu hanya mereka berdua. Hanya ada si guru yang tengah pura- pura membaca dan seorang siswi.

Plak!

Dan sebuah tamparan keras. Tunggu, apa itu masuk hitungan?

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu! Hubungan kita memang lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid tapi itu sebelum kau menutup hatimu!"

Sebuah kenyataan pahit memang saat mengingat kebenaran antara mereka berdua. Benar, mereka tak hanya sebatas guru dan murid bahkan mereka melebihi dari seorang kekasih. Mereka hanya sepasang ayah dan anak angkatnya yang di pungut belasan tahun yang lalu tapi apa hanya sebatas itu? Tidak. Lebih, perasaan Rin lebih dari itu bahkan ia mencintai Len seperti wanita menyukai seorang pria tapi apa dayanya. Pemuda itu menolak, tidak! Dia hanya menutup hatinya untuk Rin dan sekarang apa kah sudah terbuka?

"Benar... Pendapatku dululah yang berarti, sekarang kau kalah." Len terdiam dengan pernyataan Rin, benar sekarang dia kalah

"Ne, sensei. Hal yang memenuhi hatimu dan belum kau urus itu..." Rin mengulurkan tangannya pada Len seraya tersenyum. "Mau kah kau menyelesaikannya denganku?"

Grab!

Benar- benar tak terduga, kini Len memeluk Rin dengan erat padahal gadis itu pikir hanya mendapat sebuah jabatan tangan atau elusan di kepala seperti dulu saat masih kecil. Setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya Rin pun membalas pelukan hangat itu dalam diam meski sesekali harus mengelus punggung tegap di pelukannya untuk memenenangkan Len yang tengah menangis. Len memang menangis, tapi dirinya sendiri pun tak tau apa yang menjadi pemicu tangisannya mungkin dia rindu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

TAMAT

Makasih udah baca ff ini... Sebenarnya di lagu ini dan dari sudut pandangku itu, tokoh utamanya pasangan Yaoi XD. Dari cara pandanganku Senseinya itu seme dan muridnya itu Uke nakal :3 tapi itu menurut pandanganku lho... Tapi lagu ini benar- benar bagus, jadi ku coba ubah konfliknya dan hingga berakhir cerita gaje ini. Aku harap memuas kan kalian. Aku tau ini gantung karna banyak yang belum jelas. Kira- kira butuh sequel gag? Kalau butuh aku ada ide, kalau gag ya ... gag akan ku buat 0.0..

Sekian deh cuap" ku hari ini... jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
